A Night On The Town
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: You didn't even know how you had gotten there. All you knew was that you didn't want to leave. It was too good, too sweet, too satisfying.


This is an idea I had that came to me really randomly, so I've been writing it for about an hour, I hope you guys love it :)

* * *

You think back on your night, trying to remember the exact moment. You remembered entering the club, it was loud, not a preferred scene.

You are wearing your favourite outfit, the one that shows you off, the one that puts you on a high pedestal even when you felt your worst. You look around, the people surrounding you make you feel as if you've been packed awkwardly into a can of beans, each member an individual, yet still writhing in the same feel body parts casually and intentionally bumping you, eyes falling on you, encouraging a mixture of delight and trepidation rising in your stomach, but you saw him and you forgot them.

You see his back first, he's tall, around 6 feet. His dark hair is reasonably short, curling at the nape of his neck. As his head turns, you watch the muscles twist in his shoulders beneath his grey shirt, it's tight, long sleeved, it shows off the strong muscles in his back, and you follow their flow to his waist. You realize he's turning.

You also realize that his back alone has become the most attractive and appealing section of the room.

Your friends are pulling you forward, towards the bar. Towards _him_. You follow, your mouth going dry as you approach him. You're not used to this scene, you know people tend to leave together, a few moments of knowing one another leading to a long night of pleasure and an awkward silence in the morning. You never quite noticed the appeal, it seemed pointless. But you find as you walk closer to him, his features clearing, his prescence unsettling your stomach, as the soft cuccoons of caterpillars begin to emerge in your stomach, that you want that with him. When did your inhibitions leave?

You're meer feet from the bar, time catching up to your thoughts as you realize your friends are talking to you, asking where you're looking. You shake your head and smile, they don't need to know. They distract you, talking too fast and too loud, you nod, smile, include your input where necessary and those few feet have been passed, but you don't notice.

Not until you look up to order your drink and catch a glimpse from the corner of your eye.

His nose is strong and quite pointed, the bridge tickled by a small fluff of white hair that nestled amongst his ebony mess. It was tusled, almost messy and you couldn't notice that it fell into his eyes in a strange way. And that was all it took.

One glance as his eyes shifted to meet yours.

They were almost stone, holding a soft mixture of light blue, grey and just a little green, not allowing you to see passed their colours. His gaze holds, his mouth curving into a slight smirk. Your friends are forgotten, as his arm covers your shoulders as he begins to talk. His scent overcomes you as you try to keep up.  
Typical things. Names. Jason. It seemed...fitting for him. He continues. Age, work, school. You answer automatically, trying to keep conversation going but you begin to notice you've moved. You began quite far away, barely within reach.

Now you stand close, your hips touching his, his arm warming your neck, your faces inches apart. Too close for strangers.

You begin to rethink your actions, turning your head to focus on the counter, anything to distract from Jason. You barely know him, but you want him to kiss you, caress you, take you right there. You want to ignore everyone and get lost with him. But you only know small details.

His voice breaks the silence, his lips millimeters from your ear, his breath making your spine tingle and you gasp lightly. "So, are you here with someone?" You can almost hear his smirk as you shake your head slowly. His lips are closer now, his lower tickles your earlobe as he murmurs "good".

You turn and you're nose to nose with him.

His face is still etched in a smirk, one that you can't resist. You want him to lean in and kiss you with every ounce of passion in his body.

And he wants to.

You know it.

He's edging closer and your lips are close enough that you can feel the spark between you and him, feel his breath slipping over his lips and cushioning yours as your take a small, quiet breath. "Would you like me to kiss you?" you feel the movement of his words and you almost shiver.

He doesn't even wait for a response.

He takes your lips slowly first, his arm tightening around you as your hand is clasped by his.

You want to feel more of him, but he breaks away, and you hear some crude words from the bartender, ushering you two to leave. He shakes his head, smiling at the man, taking some joy from it. His lips are by your ear again, as he pulls you close enough for your arm to go around his waist.

"Come home with me?" His words plagued by both requisition and desperation. You nod, forgetting anything you wanted before now. All you want his him. Nothing else. He tugs on a black leather jacket, his eyes never leaving you.

One moment, you're being led by him, hand in hand. The next you're entering his apartment, the time between an impatiant blur. You step in the door after him, looking around as you push it closed. Your fleeting look is cut short as you feel his lips on yours and the hard wood of the door against your back.

You feel his hands on your waist as yours find their way up his arms and shoulders, one hands fingers twisting a small lock of hair while the other grasps a fistful lightly, pulling him against you. You feel his smirk on your lips, as his hands testfully slip to your hips, curving around to your rear as he pulls you as close to him as he can. You gasp at the contact and you feel him take advantage as his tongue slips against yours, turning your knees to jelly as you feel him tug your hips to lead you.

You follow, pouting at the loss of contact as his lips leave yours, you see another smirk as he takes your hand and leads you to a door on the right.  
He opens it to display a bedroom, suddenly lit by a soft glow of a small light as he turns on the bedside lamp, and looks up at you, all intentions on continuing what had begun.


End file.
